


Not gonna happen

by Sandmanariux



Series: Ficvember 2020 [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gen, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Summary: Spin the Bottle.That's it.(Also this takes place probably around 5A, but no God. Deckerstar has already become a couple and Pete never happened. Oh and Michael never happened either.)
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Ficvember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997566
Kudos: 35





	Not gonna happen

It was a Saturday night, so the entire gang had come to the penthouse to relax and hang out. Everyone had come. Linda didn't have any appointments, so she and Amenadiel left Charlie with a babysitter (the real one, not a demon)and no one else had work. Everyone was chatting and having drinks. All was all going fine until:

"Hey, we should play Spin the Bottle!" Ella suggested while looking at a wine bottle in her hand.

Everyone seemed to agree with that, obviously including Maze. Chloe and Dan seemed to be sort of against that idea but Ella used her Ellaness to change their minds, while Linda and Amenadiel just mumbled in joint agreement. 

They all sat on the ground and Ella picked up the bottle. "Okay, so before we start this, I wanna make sure that..." Her eyes darted towards Lucifer and Chloe. _"you_ guys are okay with this."

Chloe gave a nonchalant shrug. "I mean, it's a game, so yeah, I'm fine." Lucifer nodded, clearly feeling the same. Ella gave an excitable grin and placed the bottle in the centre.

"So who's going first?"

After an hour or two, they were still playing. A lot of odd pairs, such as Linda and Chloe, who seemed to oblige, and Maze and Lucifer, who both went "Like old times then?"

Then it was Dan's turn. They were all semi-drunk, so he laughed and spun the bottle, not thinking the worst.

It landed on Lucifer. (In this universe Dan doesn't know about Lucifer's true identity yet.)

A bunch of "oooohs" came from the group as Lucifer gave his signature smirk and Dan froze. _Oh no._

"Well then, Daniel." Lucifer puckered his lips and moved closer. "Come on."

Dan rolled his eyes, still not meeting Lucifer in the centre. Chloe widened her eyes in amusement and everyone seemed to watch the pair in silence. 

Finally, Dan moved ahead and made eye contact with Lucifer. He was grinning. 

Dan sighed and breathed _Here we go_ and pecked Lucifer on the lips. The contact lasted more than it should've. Ella and Linda giggled, Amenadiel looked away muttering "That's my brother." and Maze whistled. Dan backed away and saw Lucifer's face, which was swelling with pride.

"I know you've been wanting that since we met Daniel. If the detective is fine with it maybe we can do a three-"

Chloe cleared her throat. "Not happening." She barked.

Dan wiped his lips in disgust. "Ew man, no."

Lucifer shrugged and sat back next to Chloe.

_Worth a_ _try._


End file.
